Secret Love
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Guy/Natalia story that takes place one year after the game/anime ends. The story will be a romance story and it's also an adventure story because his Class Add-on I have Guy keep secret until chapter 3 and then only tell Natalia. Also a being calld Dragaros also appears in this. Guy/Natalia Tear/Luke Anise/Florian
1. Phobia's Disappearance

Natalia: Hello, I am Natalia from Tales of The abyss. I am transferring this quest entry to be the first part of Secret Love.

David the Writer: Finally what did you do to transfer it?

Guy: This is really embarrassing but I think she copied it.

DtW: I guess she did.

Natalia: Well, yeah I just need to put up the intros and gald giving.

* * *

Phobia's Disappearance

In her room of Kimlasca Palace, Natalia laid on her bed. Her wants keep her from falling asleep and so, during the day, she often dozes off. Whenever she wasn't on her bed, she could fall asleep with ease but a want kept her awake in her bed. This want is something she had hidden for most of the journey to defeat Van. Her father known as the King of Kimlasca was worried about her so much that he asked her what this want needs to come true. Her energy is what she needed to represent her country. She told him that it needed Guy Cecil, as the count called himself now. Her father didn't know what she could have in this want that involved Guy but still her ordered his men to get him. He knew that eventually she would have to get some feelings but, to think, those feelings now went to a count of Malkuth since Asch is dead. Guy is ordered by King Peony to answer the call of help from the King of Kimlasca. They needed to somehow create a everlasting peace between the two countries but neither King could figure out a way.

Guy approached this palace at night and says "Hello, Knights. I am Guy Cecil, A count of Malkuth. The king has requested that I help out his daughter, Natalia."

A Mage of the guards used magic to make sure what he said is true. Guy is told by the Knights to head for Natalia's room. His mission is to satisfy her want, whatever it may be. Guy gulped at the fact that he is going to be in Natalia's Room with only her. His phobia is up to the max of what she could want from him. It took him only a few seconds to take the doorknob when he realizes he is helping out a friend. Natalia moved up from her bed and saw Guy open the door. Guy blushed at the fact that she is in her nightgown and a very sexy see-through one as well. He could see her body under the nightgown so much that he figures out exactly what he is getting into.

Natalia says "Thanks for answering my call, Guy. Knight, Could you please stand on the other side of the door to block his exit?"

The knight said a 'Yes Madam' and did what she said. Guy got even more nervous when he heard that order. He never knew that when she needed something, she could be very ordering.

Natalia says "Guy, come closer to me so that we could start."

Guy moves closer to her, When he was close enough, Natalia starts to remove his clothes. He didn't want to fail his mission but he didn't want to do this with her. He couldn't decide which is the better alternative. The two choices he had are: To tell her to stop and let Kimlasca fall when Natalia gets the throne or Let her have her moment and help the kings get their peace treaty. If he didn't do this, it could spark a war between the countries which is something he doesn't want. When he came from his thoughts, he is in his underwear. She told him to sit down on the bed. Then, suddenly, his body starts the movement without his brain telling it to.

Guy's Conscience says "Wow, You should have figured out, by the fact you are not trembling as much as you usually do, that you are in love with Natalia. I hate having to take command for just a second."

He then notices these things when his conscience tells him that. He decides to do the second choice to just explore what is going on for his feelings. Natalia then moves her face toward his. Then he responds by kissing back which he enjoys to his own surprise. This then continues by him moving his hands to remove the top of her nightgown. Then he moves his lips down to his breasts. He's enjoying this but this love is something no one knows of.

Natalia says "Oh, Guy."

Guy quickly responded to that by moving further down. That is when she reached her hands on his final garment. Natalia wants so much from him but why did it have to be him. His moving finally halted when her nightgown reaches her waist but, instead of stopping there, he removes her nightgown completely by taking it over her head. He wanted to see her features without anything over them. Then his final garment is taken off and he is erect with this stuff they are doing. Then he moves back toward the wall and she decides to suck on his crotch. His only thing he hadn't been able to do with a women is show his love for them. Now with Natalia, It is easy beyond belief.

Guy says "Oh, Natalia."

Then Natalia stopped sucking. Then she says that they need to stop there. Guy is depressed that she wants to stop.

Guy thinks "I'm depressed? I do love her and I want to show it. This might be my only chance to."

Guy says "Why do you keep us going this far and then stop here? I can tell that you still have that want because I seen it on other girls who have tried to get me."

Natalia says "I know I do want to continue but I don't want to force you into it. Even if it means war, I can't do this unless you're alright with it as well. I love you, Guy, and I don't want to mess up my chance of getting you by forcing my love on you."

Guy realized at that point she is telling the truth. Even if she wanted it, she couldn't take it without his permission because of her love. She could force everything except that. This is when he moved toward her and moved her to her back.

Guy says "I know you don't want to do it unless we're both okay with it and so I will tell you what I learned by you forcing me to do the rest. I have realized that I love you, Natalia." He showed it to be true with one kiss of passion.

Natalia says "Then if you want to continue, Please do."

With her permission given, he enter inside her vagina and she feels the pain of losing her virginity. That pain soon fades away with strokes from him. Natalia didn't know what to do but she did scream his name. Then he sent his juice into her and that's when they realized what they just did. Guy pulled out as quickly as possible. This session went too far. Now they were truly in an affair unapproved by the alliance.

Guy says "Should we keep this our little secret?"

Natalia smiled and says "For now."

* * *

Natalia: How do I get more gald this time?

DtW: I say you get that 20 gald once again.

Guy: You go get that gald, Natalia! N

atalia: Remember, my dad doesn't know of this fiction so it's kind of private.

Guy: Right, I forgot.

DtW: So let's continue this, okay?

Natalia: Okay


	2. Personality Differences

Natalia: Alright time to get to Chapter 2 of Secret Love.

David the Writer: Already? I thought you would want a break.

Guy: It seems she has more time to write than what she originally thought.

Natalia: Very true. My dad told me to keep writing for the Banger Universe Website. Also, he said to join some Chat Rooms on the site. Guy, you know that we have certain personalities when we're around each other.

Guy: Yeah, I remember that. Hey, I just realized these story sessions are kind of like Chat rooms. Don't you think, Natalia?

Natalia: I guess you're right. Well, this is the chapter that tells our personality changes after what happening.

David the writer: Well now this is the first time that I have seen that happen.

Guy: Well, we will now see the next part of our relationship. All Tales of The Abyss Characters © Namco Tales.

Natalia: Thanks for the disclaimer, Guy. Background song is U Make me Wanna by Blue. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Personality Differences

Natalia walks out the castle to the open air. She is then seen by Luke and Tear.

Natalia says, happily, "How are you guys?"

Luke says "We're great. We see that you're feeling better. Why it's thanks to Guy, my best friend, I don't know."

Tear says "Yeah, it's mysterious to find that out."

Guy approaches the group and says "Hey, Luke and Tear."

Luke says "Hey, Guy. What are you doing here? Are you visiting on Malkuth business?"

Guy says "Nope, I'm not. I am really here to visit Natalia, to tell the truth."

Luke says "What? Why would you want to visit her?"

Natalia says "He doesn't need a definite reason to visit me. I'm his friend."

Tear says "Yeah Luke. The thing is usually he only visits on Malkuth business."

Luke says "Exactly what I mean, Tear. He is a Duke for Malkuth. Why would he want to spend time with the Kimlasca Princess?"

Guy says "Things change. The two countries are trying to find a way to create peace between each other. I think they should and I show it by Visiting my friends of Kimlasca, especially Princess Natalia."

Natalia giggles and says "Oh, Guy. There's no need to pamper me."

Guy laughs and says "Good point but it proves the point I am trying to get across to the council that peace is a great way to end any future torture of people in either kingdom."

Luke says "Guy, were you the one who introduced the idea of the Peace Treaty?"

Guy says "Yes, it was impressed by our little group that saved the world." Then he thinks "If only they knew about my Fon-tech career."

Natalia says "Well, Maybe Luke and Tear should go so that Guy and I can talk about what's going on."

Tear says "Alright then. We were heading out of town to fight some monsters anyway."

Luke whispers to Tear "What are you doing? I thought we were spending time with Natalia today."

Tear replies to Luke "We got to watch over them alone. That way, we can find out what's going on between them."

Luke replies to Tear "Oh, gotcha."

Luke and Tear walk away toward the entrance of the town.

Guy says "Hmm... What's going on? They usually don't go fight monsters on these beautiful days. Now these days aren't as beautiful as you, Natalia."

Natalia says "Thanks for the compliment. I wonder about them as well."

TBC...

* * *

Natalia: And that's Chapter 2.

David the Writer: Short chapter but it's worth 50 gald.

Natalia: Thanks, David the Writer.

Guy: Uh oh! Tear and Luke spying on us is bad, isn't it?

Natalia: Yes it is, but we can get through it. Now what did I mean by Fon-Tech Career?

Guy: I think you mean my Fon-Techinist career.

David the Writer: Why would Natalia not know about that yet.

Natalia: She will find out next chapter. What do you other people think?


End file.
